Bromas Pesadas, Final Feliz
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando provocan a la reina de las Venganzas Pili . "Pilar a sufrido varias bromas de parte de Billy, ¿Podrá descubrir el porque?


**_Bueno Pili tu hiciste otro fic Twistem yo hago otro fic Pilly. Si sigues con eso hare otro Pilly pero Rated T como me gusta escribir ¬u¬ ElixieFan maldita seas ya vere como vengarme de ti ¬¬ Mientras que Zaix tambien ya se me ocurrira algo con que vengarme -.- Sin más MI VENGANZA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA _**

**_PD: Aky querida tiene algo de Kory x3 Y tambien Elixie! *0*/_**

* * *

"_**Bromas Pesadas, Final Feliz"**_

Esto simplemente no podía estar pasándole. Ya no podía soportarlo, cada día era una nueva broma pesada de parte de él. ¿De quién estamos hablando? De una chica con largo cabello café chocolate el cual caía ondulado hasta un poco más de media espalda, ojos igualmente cafés, vestía un pantalón ajustado verde camuflado con botas negras, remera musculosa verde militar claro que dejaba ver su ombligo, también usaba una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón y un guante de cuero sin dedos en su mano izquierda, su lanzadora era marrón con verde y la traía en el cinturón. Era una chica dulce, valiente, tierna y simpática llamada Pilar o Pili.

Pili iba en su meca-bestia con expresión molesta y por primera vez no era culpa de su amiga Karem, esta vez era por un chico rubio con hermosos ojos verdes, pero que seguía siendo un completo idiota. Acelero debido a la rabia y sus babosas le miraron preocupadas pero decidieron no decir nada, era mejor no tratar a su dueña cuando estaba furiosa parecía que en cualquier momento se le hincharía la venita de la frente. Calculando la velocidad a la que iba no demoraría más de 10 o 15 minutos en llegar al refugio Shane, escucho el sonido de una meca-bestia acercándose y rezaba porque no fuera quien creía que era.

-¡Hey Pili! No me digas ¿Estas enojada?-. Pregunto Karem con burla acercándose en su meca-puma.

Pilar volteo viendo a una chica que vestía unos pantalones grises ajustados junto a un cinturón con tubos de hierbas y ungüentos sanatorios, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla, una blusa manga larga ajustada descubierta de los hombros, poseía guantes sin dedos y Lanzadoras de muñeca en ambos brazos, para completar una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo además de una capucha que le cubría hasta media nariz dejando ver su boca y parte de sus mejillas, solo se podía ver su vestuario cuando movía los brazos, los que la conocían perfectamente sabían que tenia cabello hasta la barbilla largo de adelante corto de atrás de color achocolatado al igual que sus ojos.

-Hola Ka, y si estoy molesta-. Respondió Pili como si fuera obvio rodando los ojos.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Billy?-. Pregunto Karem sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Quién más podría ser aparte del idiota de Billy?-. Dijo molesta la castaña.

-Pues yo, Akyra o Trixie-. Le respondió su amiga encapuchada con una media sonrisa. Pilar suspiro.

-Si eso es cierto, pero ustedes no me hacen bromas pesadas TODOS los santos días-. Replico Pili entre molesta y triste, su amiga le miro con algo de comprensión.

-Ya casi llegamos al refugio allí nos cuentas todo, por cierto Aky ya está ahí asique no te preocupes-. Consoló su amiga con una sonrisa que solo les mostraba a sus amigos.

-¿Enserio ya está allí?-. Pregunto sorprendida la castaña, Karem la miro con obviedad debajo de la capucha.

-Sabes que desde que Kord se le confesó no se separan por nada del mundo-. Le respondió con algo de asco, seguía odiando lo meloso.

-Jajajaja es cierto-. Rio Pili mientras Ka sonreía feliz de haberle sacado una sonrisa.- Tampoco olvides a cierta otra parejita.

-Es cierto, Trixie tampoco se ha separado de Eli-. Concordó la morena riendo un poco.

Luego de que ambas terminaran de reírse vieron el refugio a la distancia y aceleraron un poco para después detenerse frente a él. Entraron mientras Ka se quitaba la capucha y ambas vieron a su amiga Akyra muy melosa con su novio, Aky era una mujer de 18 años de piel tan blanca como la porcelana más delicada, cabello hasta los hombros de un brillante castaño miel suave y sedoso, usaba botas altas, una falda corta con blusa ajustada al cuerpo un poco escotada de color azul junto a una chaqueta negra, usaba una lanzadora de muñeca negra y blanca, lo que más impresionaba eran sus hermosos ojos de un profundo color violeta. En otro sillón vieron al Shane con cierta Sting sobre sus piernas igual de cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Pili junto ambas manos soltando un "Aawwww" mientras que Karem se sostenía el estomago con una mano y con la otra se tapaba la boca intentando aguantar las ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué siempre que entraban al refugio todas las parejitas estaban melosas y cariñosas? ¡¿No podían por un día entrar y ver a todos jugando videojuegos o haciendo alguna otra cosa que no sea besuquearse?! Pilar no quería interrumpir con sus problemas por lo que se iba a ir a la cocina, pero fue tomada del hombro por Karem quien estaba dispuesta a interrumpir, la morena tosió "disimuladamente" y las parejitas se separaron sorprendidas a mirarlas.

-¡Al fin! Estamos aquí desde hace 5 minutos, pero al parecer estaban entretenidos en otra cosa-. Dijo con una ceja alzada y una ligera mueca de asco, todos ellos se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, no es nuestra culpa que tú aún no sepas lo que se siente-. Replico Aky con una sonrisa picara, Karem rodó los ojos reprimiendo el sonrojo.

-Si claro, saben que con esta cara que tengo jamás lo sabré-. Refunfuño Karem y antes de que alguien replicara se adelanto.- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi autoestima, estamos aquí por Pili.

-¿Qué sucede Pili?-. Pregunto Trixie preocupada aun en las piernas de su novio, su amiga suspiro.

-Billy-. Fue lo único que dijo sabiendo que todos habían entendido.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?-. Pregunto Eli confundido y molesto.

-Lo de siempre, molestarme-. Respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieres que lo golpee?-. Pregunto Kord sacando una sonrisa de Pilar.

-No gracias, prefiero hacerlo yo misma-. Dijo Pili riendo.

-Algo debemos hacer para que Billy deje de molestarte-. Dijo Trixie cruzándose de brazos.

-Pilar mi niña ¿No has pensado que tal vez Billy solo te molesta para llamar tu atención?-. Pregunto Akyra maternalmente, Pili abrió los ojos sorprendida sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

-P-Pues… No, es imposible Aky, yo no puedo gustarle-. Dijo Pili un tanto triste.

-No estoy del lado de Billy pero técnicamente él ya no trabaja para Blakk y es un bandido menor, quizás si le gustas-. Dijo Eli.

-Eli tiene razón, no soy del romance pero se reconocer a un enamorado cuando lo veo-. Dijo Karem mirando a su amiga.

-Sinceramente creo que están tomando conclusiones apresuradas, iré y le diré directamente que me deje tranquila-. Anuncio decidida caminando hacia la puerta a montarse en su meca-bestia.

-Para mi Billy no es de fiar y no quiero ser una intrusa pero mejor iré a ver que todo salga bien-. Dijo Karem levantándose pero cuando miro a sus amigos habían vuelto a sus cariñitos.- ¡¿Es tan difícil avisarme que se van a poner melosos?! ¡Para la próxima me dicen y me voy antes!-. Les grito molesta sabiendo que ninguno la escucho.

Suspiro rodando los ojos y camino hacia la puerta colocándose su capucha, ni siquiera se molesto en anunciar que se iba pues sabía que nadie le prestaría atención, por eso cerro de un portazo. Luego de asegurarse de que su cara estaba bien cubierta por su capucha hasta media nariz se subió a su meca-puma acelerando hacia donde se fue Pili, si el idiota de Billy se atrevía a molestarla una vez más ella misma se encargaría de partirle la maldita cara. Pero entonces escucho voces y detuvo su meca escuchando, la oculto entre unos arbustos y se subió a la rama de un árbol en donde vio a unos un par de sirvientes de Blakk siendo liderados por Nachos.

Tenían un par de paquetes con varias babosas asustadas, seguramente las pobrecillas habían sido capturadas. Karem suspiro al ver que no podría seguir a Pili, además no quería llamar a la banda pues estaban de melosos en el refugio y tenía entendido que Pronto había salido hacia Montaña Topo por "asuntos reales" No le quedaba de otra… o tal vez sí, solo necesitaba una babosa para asustar a los sirvientes y dos babosas para asustar a Diablos Nachos. Primero cargo a su babosa Terror en su lanzadora de muñeca izquierda y a su Versátil en la derecha, disparo a su babosa Terror y esta reboto un poco lista para chocar contra Nachos.

-Bien Ilussión, voy a necesitar una Ilusión poderosa, tu puedes-. Le animo Karem mientras su babosa asentía.

Vio que su babosa Terror impacto en Nachos por lo que disparo a su Versátil la cual creó una ilusión de un miembro del clan Sombra y todos salieron corriendo dejando a las babosas ahí, Ka riendo bajo del árbol y libero a las pequeñas babosas quienes le sonrieron antes de irse. En eso escucho el sonido de una lanzadora en su espalda y se levanto lentamente alzando las manos hasta la cabeza, miro de reojo y vio al Twist.

-Escucha rubio no tengo tiempo para esto-. Dijo dándose la vuelta estirando sus lanzadoras.

-Pero yo sí, y más te vale que tengas una buena excusa por liberar las babosas de Blakk, estará muy molesto-. Dijo el rubio con burla, para su sorpresa la chica rió.

-¿Crees que me importa? Además primero tendrá que atraparme-. Dicho esto apunto al suelo disparando una Estropeada que levanto humo verde.

Cuando se disipo Karem había desaparecido, el Twist gruño molesto pues la regañía la tendría que recibir él, suspiro frustrado sabiendo que Blakk estaría enojado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se monto a su meca y se fue hacia Industrias Blakk a la velocidad mínima. Lo que menos quería era llegar rápido sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

_Mientras con Pili…_

La castaña estaciono su meca y comenzó a caminar buscando al rubio de ojos verdes, por más que odiara admitirlo Billy le gustaba. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza fácilmente y aunque trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa simplemente no podía. Sumando el hecho de que Pili sabia que ella no le gustaba a Billy, eso a veces la hacía llorar cuando nadie la estaba viendo. Suspiro melancólica cruzándose de brazos, siguió caminando. Si le decía al bandido que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas quizás podría olvidarse de él, aunque sabía que sería difícil no le quedaba otra opción.

En eso se sintió observada, miro hacia todos lados acercando la mano a la lanzadora de su lanzadora que reposaba en su cinturón esperando cualquier ataque. Cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie volvió a caminar pero al momento de dar un paso resbalo con un camino de jabón por el que comenzó a deslizarse, termino en medio de un bosque y se levanto con cuidado quitándose los restos de jabón. Escucho movimiento detrás de ella y volteo apuntando con su lanzadora, una especie de sombra fantasmal apareció ante ella.

-¡BU!-. Grito la sombra sombríamente asustándola.

-¡AAHHHHHHH!-. Grito asustada cayendo al suelo sentada, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que el "fantasma" reía divertido.

-¡No puedo creer que cayeras! Jajajaja-. Dijo el "fantasma quitándose el disfraz revelando a su portador.

-¡¿BILLY?!-. Grito Pili entre sorprendida y enojada.

-¿Quién más seria? Debiste haber visto tu cara-. Dijo el bandido sujetándose su estomago mientras reía.

Esa broma fue lo que detono la bomba, Pili ya había sufrido varias bromas de parte del rubio pero ya estaba harta. Se acerco levantando la mano derecha con la palma abierta y se escucho un sonido por toda la caverna, Billy cayó al suelo con la cara volteada hacia la derecha y con los ojos bien abiertos se toco la mejilla izquierda pero soltó un "Auch" cuando sus dedos rozaron su propia mejilla, había quedado marcada y roja, muy roja a decir verdad. Sentía un ardor terrible además de unas cosquillas vibrantes que le molestaban en la mejilla, aun no podía creer que ella lo había cacheteado.

Mientras que Pilar se mantenía en la misma posición con la mano alzada, miro de reojo a Billy y se sorprendió de cómo le había dejado la mejilla. _"Bueno, Karem me enseño bien"_ Pensó la castaña. Luego de superar la sorpresa inicial frunció el ceño y bajo la mano sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de rabia, seguía sin saber el porqué Billy le hacia esas bromas tan pesadas. Pero ahora iba a sacarle todas las respuestas aunque tuviera que cachetearlo de nuevo, ya estaba cansada y no tenía muchas ganas de ser amable con él, pero el rubio se le adelanto y se coloco frente a ella sujetándose la mejilla izquierda y una mirada de furia.

-¡¿Por qué rayos me golpeaste?!-. Reclamo molesto.

-¡¿Tu por qué crees que lo hice?! ¡Escúchame bien idiota! ¡Ya me tienes harta con tus malditas bromas! ¡No hay un solo día en el que no me hagas alguna broma! ¡Solo quiero que me dejes tranquila de una maldita vez!-. Grito muy furiosa Pili liberándose de toda tención acumulada, una minúscula lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y fue ahí cuando Billy sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

-Yo… ¿Enserio te hice sentir tan mal?-. Pregunto con una mueca de arrepentimiento.

-Si lo hiciste, solo quiero que me respondas ¿Soy una burla para ti?-. Le pregunto Pilar tristemente levantando la mirada.

Billy olvido por un momento el dolor en su mejilla y se acerco a ella, pero Pili se alejo un paso. Aún así no se rindió y esta vez se acerco otra vez rodeando con un brazo su cintura y con la otra mano mantuvo su cabeza en su pecho, la castaña no podía moverse y siendo sinceros… no quería separarse. Ese abrazo era tan… cálido, le gustaba e inconscientemente apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Billy, mientras que el rubio respiraba profundamente el dulce aroma que emanaba Pilar.

-No-. Dijo el bandido confundiendo a la castaña quien levanto la mirada confundida.- Me refiero a que no eres una burla para mí.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me haces todas esas bromas pesadas?-. Pregunto extrañada dándose cuenta de que seguía abrazada a él, pero extrañamente no se separo.

-S-Sabes que n-no soy m-muy b-bueno demostrando m-mis e-emociones, p-pero… y-yo…-. Billy se tomo una pausa para respirar profundamente sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación decidiría todo.- La verdad es que me gustas mucho y no sabía cómo llamar tu atención, por eso te hacia bromas y sé que soy un idiota y debí haber buscado otra forma de llamar tu atención pero… Pili por favor dime algo y no te quedes callada-. Pidió el rubio nervioso al ver que ella no decía nada.

A Pilar simplemente no se le venían las palabras a la mente, quería decirle muchas cosas como que era un idiota pero simplemente las frases no salían de su garganta, no podía creer que él gustara de ella y se lo haya confesado. Al parece Billy interpreto mal su silencio y la estaba soltando de aquel cálido abrazo para irse, además de que la mejilla había vuelto a dolerle, pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano logrando que el bandido volteara a verla y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-T-Todo lo que dices ¿Es cierto?-. Pregunto algo temerosa de que todo fueran simples alucinaciones de ella.

-Sí, cada palabra es cierta-. Respondió Billy sin romper el contacto visual.

Pili sonrió confundiendo al rubio, pero todo quedo claro cuando ella se le acerco otro poco y le beso. Al principio se sorprendió para luego cerrar los ojos rodeando su estrecha cintura con sus fuertes brazos disfrutando de aquel dulce beso olvidándose de todo, incluyendo el dolor de su mejilla. Ambos movían sus labios de forma sincronizada y al mismo tiempo lentamente como si tuvieran miedo de que todo fuera un sueño y quisieran disfrutarlo al máximo. Finalmente se separaron cuando sus cuerpos reclamaran aire, al hacerlo Pili suspiro con una ligera sonrisa mientras que Billy le dio un par de besos en el cuello que le hicieron cosquillas. Luego volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y la castaña le rozo la mejilla izquierda y rio un poco cuando él se quejo del dolor.

-Mejor vamos a que Karem te cure esa cachetada-. Dijo Pili con una ligera sonrisa de culpa, comenzó a caminar a su meca pero el rubio la detuvo.

-Está bien, pero antes quiero otro beso… ya sabes para el camino-. Le dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios sonrojando a Pilar quien correspondió la sonrisa.

Se volvieron a acercar uniendo otra vez sus labios pero con algo más de pasión esta vez, la castaña enredo las manos en su cabello soltando un ligero gemido, Billy cambio las manos de su cintura a sus cadera poniendo más "sabor" al beso. Pero antes de que aquel beso subiera de nivel escucharon una voz.

-¡Santo cielo consíganse un motel!-. Les grito Karem burlonamente.

-¡KA!-. Gritaron ambos muy sonrojados separándose inmediatamente.

-Jajajaja ¡Esperen a que le cuente a los demás!-. Dijo la chica encapuchada riendo mientras corría a su meca dirigiéndose al refugio.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITA!-. Grito la nueva pareja muy sonrojados subiéndose a sus mecas comenzando a perseguirla.

Cuando terminaron de explicarle todo a sus amigos varios de ellos los felicitaron, aunque claro también los molestaron. Luego Karem curo la mejilla de Billy obviamente felicitando a Pili por tan efectivo golpe incluso le dijo que se sintió orgullosa de ella causando que Pilar riera, aunque por suerte logro evitar que su amiga de capa matara a su nuevo novio por todas las bromas que antiguamente le había hecho. Por suerte todo termino con un final feliz… para ellos. La pobre de Karem tendría que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar todos los malditos días viendo a todas las parejitas melosas, de solo pensarlo ya le daba asco, todos ellos enamoraditos mientras que ella prefería estar soltera. Pero bueno por verlos felices se tendría que aguantar.

* * *

**_Se que esta más cortita que la otra pero aun así es Pilly xD Bueno Pili querida espero que te haya gustado, a las otras dos (Zaix y ElixieFan) más vale que se cuiden ¬¬ Querida Temperance-Sunlight me alegro que hayas entendido quien es la reina de las Venganzas aqui MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA Esto es así:_**

**_Akyra: Reina de los Lemons._**

**_Karem: Reina de las Vengazas xD_**

**_Me pregunto que otros reyes o reinas habra Jajajajjaaj xD BYE! (Cuidense de mi ¬¬)_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
